Only You
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: I hate that illusionist with a passion. It's completely natural that the two of us never get along, we have nothing in common after all. I hate him - I absolutely hate him. Or so I thought. Rated M - I'm consistent and that's a good thing.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (sadly), nor do I own Hibari Kyoya or Mukuro Rokudo. (I wish I did...) **

**Well this is obviously a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fan fiction....**

**Akira Amano owns the manga (lucky T.T), and I thank her for creating it. *bows to show gratitude***

**In my next fanfic, I'm having one of the characters do the disclaimers.... Maybe.....**

**Hibari: You made me OCC here....**

**Mukuro: Kufufu, this is a fan fiction my dear skylark. *wraps arms around Hibari's waist***

**Hibari: Let. Go. Of. Me.**

**Me: ooh someone's angry..... ah please don't bite me to death!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Only you:**

Hibari's POV*

I dislike crowds. I don't hate people in general, believe me but when I think about the people I do hate, a certain illusionist comes to mind. _**Mukuro Rokudo. **_Oh how I hate him. The way he moves, speaks, the way his hair covers his deathly red eye. I hate him. I absolutely **hate** him. Or so I thought.

I opened my eyes at the sound of rustling clothes. Someone was in my room. A faint chuckle escaped the intruder's mouth. That instant I knew it was him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I ask, now standing. My tonfa firmly gripped in my hands.

"Kufufufu, oh Kyoya, you're not happy to see me?" He asks mockingly as he nears my bed. Suddenly I hear the patter of rain.

"Of course not, so leave or I'll bite you to death."

"Oh I believe I will be the one to do the biting, my dear skylark…." He says in a seductive voice.

"What?" His reply throws me off. Suddenly a wave of nausea hits me. A pale pink petal passes in font of my eyes. Sakura? Then I notice them, large trees holding small pink petals. Damned illusions. As the dizziness takes over I feel myself falling, falling into the dark of the night. The sound of my tonfa hitting the floor echo slightly. I expect my body to meet the hard floor, but instead of pain filled contact, I feel warmth. As my vision blurs I see his face and realize he has me in his arms.

"Let. Me. Go." The words are fragmented as I say them.

"Buonanotte, my little skylark…." Those words are the only thing I hear. Not the pattering of the rain, not my breathing, nothing but those words.

After a while I wake up. As my eyes flutter open and his image comes into focus.

"Oya oya, are you awake, _Kyoya_?" As I hear my name leave his lips I freeze.

"M-Mukuro…?" What's happening? I can barely move, and my body feels heavy and hot as if it's on fire.

"Hmm, that shade red looks wonderful on you, my dear skylark."

"What are you talking about?" I snarl. Or at least I try to.

"Kufufu, don't you realize you're blushing?" He asks. My eyes widen in shock as he closes the distance between us. He lifts my chin with a gloved hand and forces our lips together. The black leather is cold against my skin. For a while I resist, then soon I allow myself to relax into the heated and passionate kiss. I feel him smirk against my lips. He pulls me close as our lips part, our bodies folding together. He places his chin on the crook of my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"This is rather interesting…" He drawls out, before nibbling on my ear. I shudder with surprising pleasure.

"Ah…" What was that sound? Was that me? Suddenly I feel him pull us apart.

"Kyoya…" I look away and bow my head trying to hide the blush with my hair. He puts a hand to my face, cupping my cheek. The touch is surprisingly gentle. I relax, and soon I find my arms around his neck.

"Mukuro, please…" I beg him as I look into his mismatched eyes. Strangely, tonight I find them beautiful...

"What is it that you want my dear skylark?" He asks seductively. All I do is moan as I shift position on his lap. He smiles then pushes me down gently. He seems to understand what I want. I close my eyes and flinch as I feel the hard wood floor against me. He pins my wrists on either side of my head with his hands.

"Kufufufu, I hope you enjoy this." The blue haired teen whispers as he brings his hand down my neck and chest. He slowly moves his knee between my legs. I allow a small moan to escape my mouth. _**I've lost myself, I can no longer fight him.**_

He smirks again then begins to unbutton my shirt. As he moves down to reach the rest of the buttons, he shifts the position of his leg.

"Ah, Mu - kuro.." I moan again. He laughs again and kisses the base of my newly exposed neck. He bites down, hard enough to draw blood. I wince then whimper as he licks and sucks on the small wound. Licking his lips, he looks down at me. Then he lowers himself and smashes our lips together. I lose myself in the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and gripping his hair tangling my fingers in the blue silk. He breaks the kiss for air, then comes in for another. This time he licks the bottom of my lip, asking for permission to enter. I part my lips slightly then I feel him shove his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues clash as we fight for dominance, then I let him take over. _**I've lost all control...**_

"Ngh, ah Mukuro…" I moan out his name as he moves his hands along my bare chest. He swirls a finger around my left nipple, then pinches it between two fingers, making me blush. Then he swirls his tongue over the flesh, and as he bites and pulls as I scream out in sublime pleasure. I can no longer stifle my cries. The pleasure is too much to handle.

"Oya oya, you want it that badly now?" He asks smirking.

"Alright.." I close my eyes tightly as he moves his hands down my torso. When he finds his objective he slowly unbuttons and removes my pants.

"Hmm…" He says tilting his head to the side like a perplexed cat.

"W-what is it?" I ask. As I watch him, I see my breath coming out like fog.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what we should do with these." The taller boy says as he snaps the strap of my underwear. I gulp. Seems like the time to take a risk, I say to myself.

"Hmm?" He's waiting for a reply, _answer him!_

"Y-you can take them off if you wish." I say before hiding my face in his chest. Before I can say anything more, I feel his arms wrap around me. Then I feel myself being lifted off the floor.

"What are you- ." Before I can finish the question I feel something soft underneath me. I realize that it is my bed.

"Mukuro?" He says not a word. All I am greeted with is silence. Then I hear it. His laugh.

"Kufufufu." Suddenly another pale pink petal dances into view. I open my hand and let it fall into my outstretched palm.

"Kyoya.. Do you love me?" I hear him ask.

"W-here are you?" My eyes scan the dark room searching for him.

"Mukuro-sama?" I'm taking another risk by calling him that.

"Do you?" He takes no notice to the formality. My own grey eyes search for a mismatched pair of blue and red orbs. Then I see him, in the corner.

"Y-yes.." I say the word reluctantly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"_Good._"

"Ah!" Yet again he pulls me in for a kiss. His tongue feels hot as it moves in my mouth, exploring it. I moan into the kiss as he slides his hands down to my hips. I shudder as I feel cold leather touch my ass.

"Mukuro-sama… please hurry I-" My words are cut off by another kiss. He smirks and pushes me onto the bed. Then a sudden wave of pleasure racks my body. As he gropes me, I hear him whisper in my ear before licking the shell.

"You truly are beautiful, _Kyoya._" He says before slipping off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. I can't help but stare. The man I once wished to bite to death, is the one who has swept me away. The one I _**love**_. Though I would never admit it to his face.

The bed creaks as we move. Despite all that's happening I can still hear the rain beating relentlessly against the glass.

"Mukuro-sama…" I let the words spill from my mouth.

"I know, but you are not ready yet my dear skylark."

"I need to prepare you…" He let the words hang out in the silence. He gently grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me so my back was facing him. Then with his teeth he slipped off one of his leather gloves, letting it slip onto the floor next to his jacket. Aggressively he shoved two of his slender finger into my mouth.

"Lubricate them yourself, Kyoya…" He ordered. Despite my judgment, I complied. He moved slowly across the bed. As I moved my tongue over his fingers he let his free hand roam over my naked body. I let out an erotic moan as he rubbed my ass.

"Ah…" I released his hand from my mouth.

"Hmm, it seems as though you're ready." He said clearly satisfied. He removed his other glove, then proceeded to prod my entrance with his wet fingers. I let out a scream of shock and pleasure as he shoved them deep into me. He pulled them in and out while groping my cock.

"Mukuro-sama hurry please, I'm going to - ah!" I was cut off as he began to scissor his fingers slowly. He pumped his hand on my cock at an agonizingly slow pace, all the while telling me to relax and enjoy myself.

"You truly are beautiful, my little skylark." His voice was low and syrupy, and before I realized it I had pulled him in for a kiss.

"Ah, it seems you want me hurry now hmm?" He sucked the precum off his fingers and moved his hand up to my neck. Slowly as if to tease me, he placed several kisses upon my neck allowing small red marks to blossom on my pale skin. Ghosting several more on my chest as he makes his way down. Then I feel something hard nudge against my entrance.

"Ah, Mukuro-sama what is that- ah!"

"You're ready now, Kyoya." I hear him whisper.

For then next fifteen minutes or so all I can hear is the creaking of the bed and several grunts and moans. Apparently that is all one can manage during these types of situations. As Mukuro thrust himself into me I felt several waves of pleasure. He slid himself in and out, slowly pulling back while ramming back in. Suddenly the pace quickened and the movements elicited several more erotic moans from my partner and I.

"Ah!" I screamed as he came into me. I tangled my hand in his hair and shut my eyes. Then I opened them and looked up at him. He was panting and his face was flushed slightly.

"You're so deep Kyoya…." He said while thrusting himself deeper. It seems he wants more.

"Mukuro-sama…" I said in a pleading voice, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes?" He replied in his heart stopping voice. Heart stopping?

"Only you…" I said still panting.

"Hmm?"

"Only to you shall I show my emotions and weakness. Only you will be allowed to see me like this." I said firmly. He laughed.

"Yes, I know Kyoya… I know." He said, kissing my forehead. And before I knew it the both of us had fallen asleep, with me in my _lover's_ arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mukuro's POV*

Waking up to find Kyoya in my arms mildly surprised me. I did say mildly.

"Nn… Mukuro?" As he got up the covers slipped off of his shoulder in an erotic fashion.

"Buonjiorno, my little skylark." I said smiling. Turning over onto my stomach, I placed my chin atop my now ungloved hands. He rubbed his eyes then looked at me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked smirking. Hmph, same old Kyoya.

"Aren't you going to bite me to death?" I asked playfully. He blushed. Hmm that's unexpected. Perhaps I shouldn't have used so much sakura. Then again what's done is done, the past can not be changed, etc.

"Oya oya, what's this?" I ask in the same playful tone.

"….only you…" He said suddenly.

"Hm?" This is odd. I close my eyes briefly, then open them. Now I remember. He opened his mouth to say more, but I moved in and silenced him with a kiss. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He trembled beneath me, then parted his lips. I smirked into the kiss then shoved my tongue into his mouth tasting him thoroughly. I explored every part until he started to whimper.

"Oya oya, what's this?" I asked my raven haired partner again. He blushed and looked away. I grabbed his slim waist then pulled his hand in for a subtle kiss. I know not my style.

"Kufufufu," I laughed, "I know, only to me shall you show weakness." I repeated his words from last night. I grabbed him and forced our lips together yet again, our tongues sliding over one another's, no longer battling for dominance. I broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"And in return I shall only love you, my little skylark." I said wrapping him in my arms. For the first time, I spent a moment in blissful silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know Hibari is really OCC here. But it's an AUish kind of thing so I'm not going to worry. Please review if you get a chance to read this. Oh and sorry I couldn't work Hibird into this. Mukuro and *Kyoya* are my favorite characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I absolutely love the pairing so bare with me okay?**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death for calling me by my name...**

**Me: Ah please don't! I'm just the author of this story...*hides behind the blue haired illusionist***

**Mukuro: Oh come now **_**Kyoya**_**, you liked it when ****I**** called your name.**

**Hibari: Who said I liked it? *gives both of us a death glare***

**Me: Mukuro...**

**Mukuro: Hmm?**

**Me: I advise we should RUUUUUUN!!!!**


End file.
